Peanut Butter Is Your Friend, Right?
by eight-cent-plantation
Summary: Ally and SIrius are bored again . This is second in a series of Ally and Sirius "bored" fics. The first one is To The Store With Ally And Sirius. In this one, Ally takes charge of snackt time! r/r ::complete::


A/N: Yet another pointless one chapter fic by me, Kristin. I guess you could call it a sequel to To The Store With Ally And Sirius because this takes place the day after that took place...please review and let me know if my stupidity has brightened your day, even for a millisecond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is Ally and the non-existent plot. JK Rowling is Harry Potter's creator, along with everything that goes with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
On and on  
  
Reckless abandon  
  
Something's wrong  
  
This is gonna shock them  
  
Nothin' to   
  
Hold on to  
  
We'll use this song  
  
To lead you on  
  
-Reckless Abandon  
  
  
  
  
  
Peanut Butter Is Your Friend...Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ally?"  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot?"  
  
"I'm *really* bored."  
  
"You know what, Si?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I wonder what we can do..."  
  
"Well, yesterday we went to the conveniently located convenience store that is so conveniently located a convenient distance from your house and bought some items that are convenient to have so close to one's home, then we went to the not-so-convenient non-convenience store called Nine-Thirteen that holds items that aren't really that convenient...so that's out..."  
  
"Well, we could bug Remus," Sirius suggested.  
  
"He's still at his grandma's house," said Ally.  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
"And James is still pining for Lily Evans and writing love songs about her that we have to put punky beats to," he said. "THIS SUCKS!"  
  
"Si, signor, it does," said Ally. "This would be *so* much better if we could just use *magic*!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Sirius, "but what are you gonna do about it...dumb laws."  
  
"I know what I wanna do!" Ally exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, sitting up straight and looking at his friend.  
  
"Peanut butter," Ally stated simply as if these two words explained everything.  
  
"You wanna *do* peanut butter?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that possible?"  
  
"No, idiot, I want peanut butter," said Ally.  
  
"That's not something to do, it's a quick snack with a lot of protein in it," Sirius complained.  
  
"Remus has obviously never told you about my peanut butter snacks."  
  
"Nope, not a word," said Sirius.  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
Ally led Sirius into his kitchen where she directed him to get out everything with peanut butter in it. He pulled out a jar of crunchy Jif Peanut Butter.  
  
"THIS IS CRAP!" Ally exclaimed, knocking it off of the counter. "Come on, we're going back to Eight Twelve, the conveniently located convenience store so conveniently located two and a half blocks from your home. Jif is *so* not Skippy!"  
  
Half an hour later, Ally stood in front of the counter in front of two jars of Skippy Peanut Butter, smooth, two half gallons of Reese's Peanut Butter Ice Cream, two bags of Goldfish pretzels, four red Macintosh Apples, six celery sticks, eight boxes of raisins, two small jars of Marshmallow Fluff and two cans of Reese's Ice Cream Toppings. Sirius sat on a stool away from Ally's 'workspace', as she called it.  
  
"So what exactly are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"*We're* making the ultimate snack, grasshopper," said Ally. "C'mere, I'm gonna teach you how to make the patented Ally Tuksan Peanut Butter Lover's Snack Food, ideal for watching a game on the tube. Now do exactly as I do, not a thing different, okay?" Sirius nodded and Ally started.  
  
First, Ally put all of the ice cream into the large bowl that she was using, Sirius did the same. The next step was to empty the entire jar of peanut butter into the bowl spread out. After that she poured her bag of Goldfish pretzels in. After the pretzels go the apples (cut up) and the celery (also cut up). Then goes the Marshmallow Fluff, all of it, followed by the raisins and the Reese's Ice Cream Toppings.   
  
(A/N: So fattening, yet so good. If you're gonna try that, which I highly recommend if you aren't on a diet, the ingredients on the counter were doubled because Ally *and* Sirius were there.)  
  
"Now, we go to the television and find a good game to watch," Ally said. She and Sirius carried their snacks into the living room.   
  
"There's no sports on TV," Sirius whined.  
  
"That's okay," said Ally. She switched it to channel seven. "Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy are games." The two laughed and clinked spoons. "Cheers!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ally! Sirius! Are you-HOLY SHIT!"  
  
James Potter stopped dead in his tracks. Ally and Sirius were both on the couch with their feet on the coffee table and had large, empty bowls resting their stomachs and Family Feud was on the television. James went into the kitchen to try and find out what the other two had eaten and saw wrappers and jars for various kinds of products, not to mention apple peels and raisin boxes.  
  
"Oh no, she showed him the patented Ally Tuksan Peanut Butter Lover's Snack Food!" James exclaimed. "I don't know if Sirius can *handle* that kind of PB OD! I have to get Remus!"  
  
James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mirror.   
  
"Remus Lupin," he said clearly.  
  
Remus' face appeared in the mirror a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey, James, what's up?"  
  
"Moony! Ally showed Sirius *the snack*!"  
  
"Oh no! Not the-"  
  
"Yep," said James. Then together they said, "The Ally Tuksan Peanut Butter Lover's Snack Food."   
  
"What do I do?" James asked.  
  
"What are they watching?" Remus asked him.  
  
"They're asleep on the couch watching Family Feud."  
  
"Bowls are empty?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh no, it's worse than I thought...Ally can handle it, she invented it, but I'm not so sure about Padfoot. I mean, if he's anything like you were-"  
  
"We have to do something!"  
  
"Okay, I'll Floo to Sirius' house with an antidote to this mess," said Remus. "I'll be there in a few!"  
  
The mirror went blank and James put it back in his pocket. He paced back and forth, waiting for Remus to get to the Black's. Finally, Remus fell out of the fire.  
  
"Thank Merlin! Where is it?"  
  
"Right here," Remus said, pulling and glass vile from his pocket. "Get Padfoot awake. *Now*!"  
  
James went into the kitchen and retrieved a glass of ice cubes. One by one, he put the cubes down Sirius' shirt until the young dog woke up.  
  
"My mouf is suk togefer!" he exclaimed...sort of.  
  
"Just stay calm, Sirius, we're here for you," James said.   
  
Ally opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you two!" she said happily, mouth completely fine.  
  
"Als, you didn't show him how to eat it!" Remus exclaimed, unstopping the vile. He tipped it into Sirius' mouth. "Didn't you learn *anything* from the incident with James?"  
  
"Whoops," said Ally.  
  
"Ah, much better," Sirius said, smiling. "That was quite good."  
  
"You're gonna have to be much more careful with peanut butter, young man," James said. "You okay, Padfoot?"  
  
"Yes, thank you guys *so* much! I owe you my mouth!'  
  
"Group hug!" Ally called.  
  
They four shared a hug.  
  
And so we leave on this heartwarming scene. The lesson learned here...*never* mess with peanut butter unless you know what you're doing. Peanut butter isn't mean though. It's just misunderstood. Remember, peanut butter is your friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow...that is a really good snack though...but where the hell did this fic come from? I have no idea...please review and let me know if you know.  
  
-Kristin- 


End file.
